total drama dare time
by Mediumgamemaster
Summary: this is a new fan fic where u will get to dare all the total drama contestants in reviews. i will check it out every day to see if there r new things. plz review. i will start the first episode with my own dares.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I do not own total drama. I am making a fan fic where u can dare every total drama contestant. The only oc is me. Send in tons of dares. If I like one I will use it. I also have like 5 or 7 dares I wana try out. Put great dares in the review section and they might happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 is filled with my own dares that I've always wanted to see performed on the real total drama. All the contestants have been gathered on wawanakwa island for the dares. Every camper or anyone at all that has ever been on the show.

Medium: hello viewer's. I am the host/author of total drama dare time! This first chapter was made on the same day as the story. Therefor there are no dares yet so I have made my own. Also there is no escaping a dare.

Dare #1 I dare anna maria to shave her head

Medium: anna maria, jo, zoey come here its dare time.

Jo: Cant you see we are busy

Medium: oh you wont wana miss this dare. Jo hold down anna maria. The dare is for anna maria to get her head shaved and as a bonus lets shave her eyebrows (hands zoey hair removal products)

Anna maria: nononnononoo don't do it! Don't! (zoey shaves her head) noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ( anna maria goes to the bathroom crying) my poof my beautiful poof!

Medium: lol time for the next dare from my own mind

Dare #2 shave chrises head cuz he loves his hair so much

Medium: jo chris Dakota come here its dare time. Jo hold down chris.

Dakota: whats gonna happen to chris

Medium: Dakota you are still mutated therefor you hate chris. The dare is for chris to have his head shaved

Chris: no you cant do this!

Medium: actually I can (hands Dakota razor and she shaves his head) trollololol (chris runs to the bathroom and does the same as anna maria) any way time for my next dare did I forget to mention what is caused by dares is permanent

Dare #3 I dare sam to completely crush Dakotas heart with insults about how shes mutant

Medium: come here sam its dare time. You must break Dakotas heart by being mean to her and insulting her about being mutant. If you don't I will erase you from existence

Sam: (gives me the middle finger and walks up to Dakota) your ugly and you're a scary mutated beast (etc)

Dakota: (runs away crying and joins chris and anna maria, sam follows)

Medium: I loved the idea of making a dare show from the minute I read one. Anyway next dare

Dare #4 cody must pretend to be in love with sierra for a week and then propose to her and have babies

Medium: cody do I have a dare

Cody: any dare for me is always going to involve sierra aint it

Medium: they probably all will. But anyway your dare is to pretend you love sierra for a week then marry her and then have kids with her.

Cody: (gives me the middle finger and walks away doing his dare)

Medium: I have nothing against cody its just an awesome dare. I believe that is it for this episode. Plz send in ur reviews some cool dares. And remember you cant dare me!


	3. Chapter 3

Medium: I just made the first two bits of the story and I already have 2 cool dares plus I just remembered one of mine. First off a few dares from invaderzimdibfan

Dare #1 make mal tell max that max Is superior to him in everyway then make max kiss scarlet

Medium: max scarlett mike I have a dare for you 3. First off mike bring out mal the dares for him.

Mal: what do you want

Medium: mal your dare is to tell max that hes superior to you in every way

Mal: (makes 2 middle fingers at me and yells the words) up yours! Ok now ill do it. Max your superior to me in every way.

Max: I knew I was more evil then you

Medium: max your dare is to kiss scarlet

Max: well I guess its fine since shes my sidekick (kisses scarlett)

Medium: oh invader your suck a genious. Now the next dare is from gr

Dare #2 make tyler fight a bear

Medium: good good but I can make it a bit better. Tyler Lindsay come here. Tyler you have been dared to fight a bear. Lindsay I dare you to wach and boo him.

Lindsay: boo you stink! You don't deserve those gold metals you own or even your copper metals! (tyler starts fighting but loses because of the booing)

Medium: the next dare is from me. Im not that good at coming up with dares so plz send in more.

Dare #3 mal and zoey must be trapped in a cage together while mike waches from his subconscious.

Medium: zoey mike you 2 get dares. You have to trap mal and zoey in a cage and mike must wach

Mike: (performs the up yours and then goes in the cage with zoey and swiches to mal while waching)

Medium: well mal is doing bad things to zoey. Now I just thought up a nice dare.

Dare #4 chris and anna maria are bald while Dakota is a freak. So they must let the tabloids know where they are.

Medium: chris anna maria and Dakota I have dared you

They do the up yours ritual

Medium: I dare you three to tell the tabloids where you r and let them take pictures. Dakota you must chase them like a monster and chris and anna maria you 2 must make yourselves look uglier. I want you anna maria as bonus to get rid of all your spray on tan and bleach your skin.

They all do the up yours and then go call the tabloids

Medium: man I love this game. Send in your dares and you might see them on total drama dare time!


	4. Chapter 4

Medium: welcome back to total drama dare time! I believe that this is the third episode. I'm actually making them all in one day. The next dares are from hellflores. This guy is actually really special. He was one of the 4 authors who inspired me to make this with their total drama dare shows.

Dare #1 zoey must smack scott for season 4 and for releasing mal

Medium: hey zoey. One of my friends is a fan of yours so hes giving you a dare. You must slap scott for season 4 and releasing mal.

Zoey happily does so

Medium: ok next dares are from irkengirl. Man she put a lot of dares. Some of them r not even dares theyre questions. She has dared a lot of the pakitew island cast.

Dare #2 too many to write down

Medium: Duncan

Duncan: what!

Medium: you have been dared to rip out your eye brow peircings by irkengirl

Duncan: I will get you for this irkengirl. I will probably find a way to dare medium to put her as an oc here so I can get back at her. (gets rid of piercing)

Medium: #1 im not doing dares that the cast suggests. And #2 your not allowed to get eyebrow peircings any more as a bonus I thought up!

Duncan does the up yours

Medium: hey sky irkengirl dared you to eat a weiner. I assume that means she dared you to eat a dic. Since you cant eat a human dic you must eat a monkeys dic!

Sky: that's disgusting irken girl! God!

She then eats a wiener and throws up

Medium: shawn! Irken girl dared you to lick a zombie. With my author powers of awesomeness I shall summon a zombie. Ooh I just got more dares. Well that just means longer chapter. At this rate since irken girl has submitted a billion dares I think ill bring her as an oc to be my assistant. Back to the dares.

Shawn does so and gets bit. I then make the zombie disappear

Shawn: oh no ive been bit. Nooooooooooooo

Medium: I never thought of such a dare irken girl. You might have a spot here as my oc assistant. Courtney you get a dare from irken girl. Vengeance on mal. Mike come bring mal.

Courtney punches mals face and then mike comes back

Medium: so many dares! Ella mike come here. Irken girl has dared ella to sing to one of mikes personalities. I think she should get the choice of wich one. its probably going to be vito.

Ella: I choose vito (she then sings a song and tries to soften him)

Medium: told ya so. Mike irken girl dares you to do an irish jig. Why. I don't know

Mike does so

Medium: im doing them all. Sugar come here. Irken girl dares you to eat a snake. But seriously she ate a tarantula.

Sugar eats the snake like liquorish

Medium: told you. Al jose come. You 2 must stay in a room together for 1 hour. Genious irken girl

They go in a room

When they come out al has a broken rib cage and jose is unconscious being dragged by al.

Medium: I will now use my magical author powers of awesomeness to heal you 2. Ok next. Technically we already did max ranting to mal about how much better max is. Oh the next one is interesting. Irken girl has dared sierra to hug cody for the rest of the chapter.

Sierra: yay!

Sierra hugs cody

Medium: wow. Well next is for owen. Owen irken girl wants you to stuff yourself in a closet.

Owen stays for 2 seconds before the closet breaks

Medium: next one is ooh. Come here noah. (I perform a curse)

Noah: what did you do (in high piched voice)

Medium: lol I just cursed you to have a high piched voice forever. The dare irken girl gave me was for one chapter but on the first episode I said all dares are oermanant.

Noah: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. My voice is ruined!

Medium: he sounds like a fairy from some 3 year olds show. Im finally done with irken girls dares. Im bringing her as my assistant

I use my author magic

Irken: hi

Medium: you made so many dares. While I was writing all that hell hellflores sent a new dare.

Dare #2 zoey must kick mike in the ballz without saying sorry

Medium: zoey hellflores dared you to kick mike in the balls. Your not allowed to say sorry

Mike and zoey did the up yours then zoey kicks mike in the balls

Medium: next is from invaderzimdibfan

Dare #3 I dare Izzy to rob doctor who, and then Mike has to dump Zoey and go out with Samey, at least temporarily! Lastly, I dare Harold and Leonard to have a battle of magic.

Medium: I know nothing about doctor who so that's off the list. and for Harold I can probably use my author magic to give leonard and Harold magic. And for mike I told you that dares are permanent. Harold leonard come here.

Harold: what im trying to practice my mad skills

Medium: ivaderzimdimfan dared you 2 to have a magic battle so im giving you 2 magic.

Leonard won because hes more experienced in magic

Medium: mike dump zoey and go out with samey. Samey you must date mike. This will be permanent

They do so. Zoey goes to the bathroom to cry

Medium: that's all the dares I got done. See you next time on total drama dare time!


	5. Chapter 5

Medium: welcome back to total drama dare time. I finally got some dares. First is fanTD97

Dare #1 gwen must kiss Courtney

Medium: screw that. Its gay and I might lose my account. Sorry. Next. Hellflores

Dare #2 I dare mike and zoey to get back together and samey to punch amy

Medium: I don't believe that mike and zoey ever broke up did they? No they didn't. amy samey come here. samey punch amy in the face.

Samey: gladly. (punches amy)

Medium: that was awesome! Next dare is from oh wait I just went through the comments. Mike is going out with amy. I told you guys dares are permanent. Next dare Is from invaderzimdibfan

Dare #3 I dare Samey to cuss Amy out like Lindsay did Heather, Scott has to run around in circles for no apparent reason while everyone else throws random objects at him, Max to go to an alien planet and become their ruler, and Mal to spend the rest of the chapter being nice

Medium: ok. Samey come here. Amy you too. (holds amy so she cant move) now samey you get to shave her head

Samey: invaderzimdibfan you are the best. (shaves amys head)

Amy runs away crying

Medium: that's what you meant right? Scott everyone come here. Scott run in circles. Everyone else throw stuff at him.

They do so

Medium: coolios. I wonder where irken went.

Suddenly irken swings in on a vine with izzy

Irken: bye izzy

Medium: ok judging by the vine im thinking you and izzy went on a jungle adventure

Irken: yep

Medium: lol. Any way. Max come here. You must go rule an alien planet

Max: I rule all! Time to evil!

Medium: (stuffs max in a rocket pod) bye-bye. Mal come here. You have been dared to be nice for the rest of the chapter.

Mal: where ever you are invader I will find I will break you and then I will kill you

Medium: youre supposed to be nice! Anyway, next dare is from my assistant. Lets see what your dares are.

Irken: dare #4 I dare noah to be locked in a room listening to staci rant about who invented clouds and I dare zoey to do the worm and I dare mal to have fan girls dress him in a tutu and I dare jasmine and Manitoba to kiss and I dare Svetlana to say im a pickle after every sentenece and I dare chef to cook a tarantula.

She says this into a loud speaker and everyone does their dares shawn and jasmine break up and jasmine punches Manitoba

Irken: I like this new job!

Medium: I said the same thing a few chapters back. Next dare is from danifan300

Dare #5 suger:jump of a really high cliff like twice as big as the cliff from the first season and Amy:be nice and a slave to samey for 3 chapters and heather:say that Beth is prettier than you and that Lindsey is smarter then you and dawn and Bridget:eat a 80 ounce steak and Jo,Gwen,and Eva:dress like Disney princesses and have a tea party and all total drama girls:tell everyone what color your underwear is

I repeat the dares into a loud speaker and every one does them.

Irken: no one does dares as good as me

Medium: that's why I made you my assistant. Next dare is from me.

Dare #5 dakota gets to smash all sams video games with a bat

Irken: can I use the bat?

Medium: no it has to be Dakota cuz sam crushed her heart. Dakota sam come here and bring all sams video games.

Sam: why did we bring the games

Medium: the dare is for Dakota to smash your games with a bat. Im soryy about this dude. Im actually a gamer myself. (hands Dakota bat)

Dakota smashes games

Sam runs away crying

Medium: that's all for today. Time to publish this!


	6. Chapter 6

Medium: hello people im back with total drama dare time and im here on episode 5! Im sorry it took so long. Im on vacation in iraq and my computers internet coneection was broken. But now its back to (arabic wich I cant read yet) factory settings. My mom fixed a lot of the language. But anyway on to the first dare from hellflores

Dare #1 mike must kiss zoey and ella must curse at suagr

Medium: im going to change the mike dare. Btw the up urs thing is from bravest warriors, a youtube show by pendleton ward. If you don't know pendleton ward chech the internet. He makes stuff on cartoon network. Now first off dares are permanent so mike must break up with amy and date anna maria who is still bald.

Mike: I heard that!

Medium: then do it!

Medium: now ella curse at sugar

Ella just says a bunch of kindergarden insults and runs away crying

Medium: she really is weird. Next dare is from michealangelo hamato

Dare #2 I dare Owen to Turn the lights off for 20 seconds, take off your shirt and put a pair of your underwear over your head then turn the lights back on and do a dance of your choice (Gangnam Style, Harlem Shake) while Duncan, Max, Mal, Amy and Heather are force to watch.

Medium: so what if I cut and paste the long ones!

Suddenly irken girl comes riding a giant car that looks like the empire state building with izzy

Medium: irken you always miss the first dare. Its something you should see.

Irken: I read the fanfics lil'med

Medium: how did you know-

Medium was cut off by izzy swinging in

Izzy: im here for a job!

Medium: ok. I now have 2 assistants. Hey fans after this episode izzy has immunity so she cant be dared.

Izzy and irken girl cheer like 2 best friends

Medium: aah yes. The nice old freindship of the gals. Hey owen you know what to do. I have used my author magic to make the people who get dared know the dares. I chose something special that I made my self.

Suddenly screams are heard from a room.

Medium: next dares are from -

He was cut off by irken

Irken: me! Zoey beat up mal

Mal gets a killer beating

Irken: now vito must define a certine word I have in mind.

After a while he checks a dictionary and finds it

Irken: sing her real name isnt blainley from world tour! This ones for manitoba

Manitoba: oi cant sing!

Medium: he gets a accent pass

Irken: fine! Next dare I have is for mal to get turned into a talking kitty.

Medium: that's my department. Author magic. Zoey come and take a bit of author magic power.

Zoey does it and mal is furious

Medium: lol

Irken: now max take spanish classes from svetlana

Max does so

Medium: svetlana is russain

Irken: yes yes its all starting to fit together now. Now mike must simply jump

Mike does so

Medium: im confused

Irken: now shawn go in a dark corner of a room and cry about your sad life.

He does so

Medium then faints of confusion

Irken: the rest of the episode is mine. Now my plan has worked. Now my last dare is for jo to eat a muffin

Jo does so confused.

Irken: see you next time when lil'med finally wakes up!


	7. Chapter 7

Medium: hello people! I am your awsome host chris maclean! Just kidding! Chris is a total loser! Nono im your even more awsome less cruel host medium! And with me are my co hosts izzy and irken

Izzy and irken at the same time: hi

Medium: irken girl if u are reading plz make an izzy account and send a few dares on it. It would just be too fun. I actually hope all my fans are still reading since I stopped writing this for a couple of days. But anyway onto dare 1 from the one and only hellflores!

Dare #1 Ella to kiss Topher on the lips  
Mike to beat the living hell out of Scott  
Zoey to slap Anna Maria's face  
Geoff, Noah, Duncan, DJ, Tyler, and Harold to beat up Alejandro

(MWHAHAHAHA) I'm so damn evil

Medium: the best way to put dares is copy and paste. Now first. Ella and topher? Dude that makes no sense! They never even really talked to each other. But hey, anything for the inspiration. And btw if any of you know dark kryptonite wolf tell him that his dare show was the template for mine and that you helped me think to make this. Oh ella topher. Come here. Hell flores dared you 2 to kiss.

Topher: I don't really know her at all

Izzy and irken again at the same time: me likey

Medium: I think hell flores has earned his spot as an assistant.

Author magic!

Hellflores: hello

Medium: comment and tell me what you want him to be like. Irken did the same. For now your shift starts tommorow. Anyways do et.

They do so

Confessional ella: did you see that? Me and topher might be destined to be together

Medium: yes people I just thought to add a confessional! Now… um… mike you are supposed to beat the living crap out of scott. I believe he is still not healed from fang so there probably is no living crap to beat. Now zoey slap anna maria

Zoey does so

Confessional zoey she had that coming for a long time

Confessional anna maria: ive lost everything! (she then wails so loud it can be heard from the heavens)

Medium: now everyone must go and beat up Al. yes I am calling him al. as bonus his brother hose will be there.

Everyone starts beating him

Confessional Al: you will pay jose

Medium: now on to the next dares from fan… these guests really don't know the accounts are completely free do they?

Dare #2 everyone whos ever been on the show has to dump ice cold water on their head

Medium blew a whistle and all the people who ever appeared on total drama (except my assistants) teleported to a spot some where and suddenly ice water fresh from the arctic was dumped on them

Medium: gotta love authors magic

Izzy and irken: so bad ass

Medium: I heard that y'know. But as the author I know it was a compliment. Next dare is from nerdygirl. These geusts

Dare #3 zoey and must kiss

Medium: do et! Do et! Do et!

Fine! They reply in unison as they kiss

Confessional medium: plz send in more dares people. The shows boring without enough. And hellflores tell me what your like. See ya next time on… total!... drama!... dare time!


	8. Chapter 8

Medium: we have nice dares! Now everyone remember to read all my other things.

Hellflores: if ya bury a man in sand and burn him he will be coated in glass and run out of air!

Medium: to your description hellflores, your oc is smart and crazy. It really does mach my gang of oc's. I like it. I would get some one off of youtube as an oc, but he doesn't even read this. First dare is from curcle

Dare #1 I dare B to try on some of Dawn's dresses.  
I dare Owen to poop his pants then make Dave smell it  
I dare Scott to eat 20 tarantulas  
I dare Staci to try to beat up fang.

Medium: now this ones full of the crazy! Dawn and b come. Dawn make b wear your one set of clothes.

Confessional dawn: im gonna burn those. It's the only proper way to dispose of them even if its bad for the enviorment. Im sorry mother nature.

Medium: you have an evil mind. Im so much better then chris. I treat my assistants with respect

Izzy and irken: he does treat us with respect

Medium: now we need owen to poop his pants and make dave smell it. Dude that's cruel

Medium uses author magic to make owen have diareha in his pants and then puts daves face smooshed into his but crack

Dave: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Confessional dave: why. Why did you do this? Why!

Medium: that's so many kinds of cruel dude.

Irken and izzy: me likey

Hellflores: did you know when some one lights a mach near a fart it goes big boom boom!

Medium: there is no end to the fun of having assistants. Now scott must eat 20 tarantulas and staci must fight fang. I think you got mixed up there. Scott fang come here! Scott try to fight fang

they do so

scott almost dead: up yours!

Medium: now staci eat this fine dish of living gummy candy in under a minute

She does so

Medium: hahahahaha those were real live tarantulas and now you cant talk!

Confessional staci: woo wew way wore wiss

Confessional medium: she said you will pay for this

Medium: next dare is from fan. The strange guest

Dare #2.  
Owen, Duncan, Heather, Cameron, Mike, and Shawn: Sing 'We are the Champions' by Queen Owen: Try to beat Joey Chestnut's hot dog eating record.  
Staci, Ezekial, Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsay, and Beardo: Sing 'This is for the losers' from Fred 3: Camp Fred.  
Staci: Talk about your family while attached to an electric chair. Basically a knockoff of 'Truth or Electric Chair'.  
Heather, Alejandro, Justin, Max, Scarlett, Scott, Mal: Sing 'Bad' by Micheal Jackson.  
Max and Scarlett: WILL YOU STOP BEING SO STUBBORN AND KISS ALREADY!

Medium: you know that scarlett hates maxes guts right? Owen, Duncan, Heather, Cameron, Mike, and Shawn: Sing 'We are the Champions' by Queen. I don't really know that song. Lets sing a funny version of wrecking ball.

The dared ones: I came in like a donut ball! Lalalala donut ball! Doooo doo doo doo doo donut ball!

Owen still singing: I really want a donut now!

Medium: LOL to the LOL heavens! Who in my name is jimmy chum face! Staci, Ezekial, Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsay, and Beardo: Sing 'This is for the losers' from Fred 3: Camp Fred.. I haven't seen fred before. Lets sing my own song!

The dared ones: wippy dippy doodle daddy! Pissy lissy rissy wissy! Kissy kissy kissy kissy! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah! Blah blah blah blah blah blah! I was sitting eating a sandwich! Sandwich sandwich sandwich!

Medium: so hilarious! Now staci tell me about ur family attached to the truth detector electric torture chair!

Staci almost died

Medium: LOL a moment of silence! LOL! Now dared ones sing im bad by mikey jackknife! I don't know that one. Lets sing.. despicable me!

The dared ones: despicable me. Despicable me. I pop all those ballons and steal all those things! Despicable me!

Medium: why r u doing music dares world tour! That's what im gonna call you! World tour! Now for the most torturous dare

Suddenly scarlett knocks me and my assistants flat and takes the author control ring

Scarlett: never! Next dare is from

Hellflores: me

Scarlett: how!

Medium: im still the author and host! Izzy and irken push them so their lips touch for as long as possible

When its done

Scarlett:…

Medium: hello? Psychiatrist!

Helllflores: im licenced!

Suddenly hell flores drops water on her and she snaps out of it only to faint and have knight mares

Hellflores: she will need a lot of therapy. Me therapist

Medium: I can make a new show out of that. Next dare is from

Hellflores: me! fight Dave  
2. Zoey fight Anna Maria both using bats  
beat up Duncan using a pipe  
from season 4 beat up Lightning  
6. Samey throw a tv at Amy's head.

Medium: I will assume the dares that don't appear to be given to anyone are for u

Hellflores beats dave.

Medium: I really wana do the hints dare. Ill do anything! ill shave a baby! Zoey beat anna maria with a bat and she must fight back with a bat. One thing though. Zoeys bat is made from hellstone. And she has hell stone armor.

Random ben 10: croch fire!

Medium: that was strange. But zoey weens!

Hellflores beats duncans nuts repeatedly with a hellstone pipe.

Medium: you know hellstone really suits you hellflores.

Hellflores then beats lightning in the nuts!\

Medium: nice! But know that I think about this game I have hidden 5 ivincibility statues. The statues will get you out of 1 dare. Now samey throw a TV at amys bald head!

She so happily does so

Medium: next dare is from sari spy 56

Dare #3 Samey must shave Amy's head and beat Amy up

Using author magic medium makes her hair grow back

24 hours later

Medium: heres the plan! Samey shoot your sister with this trank dart! Then put her in the toxic mine for 40 minutes and let her out after that

She does so and amy comes out mutated like Dakota but uglier

Medium: hahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh man that was fun now for the next adre from the hint. Im not very interested in his dares so remember to send dares to total!...drama!...dare time!


	9. Chapter 9

Medium: hello and we are back with total drama dare time! I would have been making this earlier but for a couple hours the internet wouldn't work. You know how it is. And by the way, stop sending music dares I really hate it. I really am liking my gang though. Now first dare is from

Hellflores: me!

Dare #1 everyone from season 4 beat up lightning  
Ale hit Max with a pipe  
Mike give Zoey a bear hug a very tight one  
Ella smack Sugar across her face

Medium: now when I get dares from the crazy crew (that's what im calling them) I let them do the hosting for their dares.

Hellflores: the crazy crew. I like it!

Irken and izzy: me likey

Hellflores: medium can I have season 4 authors whistle please?

Medium: no problem dude. I know its for the first dare.

Hell flores blows it bringing every one from season 4 (including the dakotazoid)

Hellflores: beat lightning! It's the only way to craft flying pine apps!

They all do so. Lightning is rushed to a clown house instead of a hospital

Hellflores: al hit max with this hellstone pipe!

Al: don't call me al!

He swings at hellflores only to hit max. confused? Hell flores used his assistant magic to teleport at the last second

Hellflores: you know its fun being a temporary host. Mike zoey!

Medium: sorry dude no undoing whats been done. All u can do is make it worse.

Hellflores: please! Please let me get them back together!

Medium: im sorry man I just cant let them

Hellflores: fine ill just eat a flappy pine nip nape. Now ella punch sugar in the face with these hellstone gloves as hard as you can!

Ella: why do I have to punch my dearest friend in the face?

She does so horrified at sugars broken skull as shes rushed to a mad house

Hellflores: looks like its time to give hosting back to medium

Medium: next dare is from world tour. You know what world tour im not doing your dare cause most of it will be singing. Next dare is from curcle!

Dare #2 I dare Mike to lick sour cream out of B's belly button and armpits  
I dare Lightning to show his naked butt to everyone  
I dare Ella to jump off a cliff into a bounce house  
I dare Alehandro to kiss LeShawna  
Finally, I dare Dawn to lick the inside of every single one of Brick's boots

Medium: well that's cruel! We love it! Mike, b, sour cream come here!

Sour cream: whats this about?

Medium: shut up and get on b's belly and armpits. Now mike lick it!

He does so

Mike: so disgusting!

Medium: you should have given that dare to dave!

Suddenly medium uses his author magic and lightning is seen on screens everywhere completely nude!

Medium: now ella jump off a cliff into a bounce house

Ella: I like bounce houses!

She jumps but then the bounce house disappears to reveal hell stone

Medium: wella ella it seems your badly injured. We love it!

Ella in a full body cast: why bouncy house? Why?!

Medium: its time for al to kiss leashawna!

Al: no!

Medium: you must! So states the story!

They kiss

Medium: this confessional line glich sucks!

Al: ew

Leshawna: uuugggg

Medium: ok now first of all im annoyed! And second of all dawn lick thr inside of all bricks boots!

Medium: Now I have something special in mind! I read one of irkens dare shows and ive decided on one of her dares. The eat dance!

Irken: meattttttt!

Medium: I dare justin to do the meat dance with irken and then go bald and completely bruise yourself!

Justin: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Medium: you have to dude!

Irken: meat dance!

Medium: I never knew you had dare show till I checked youre profile.

Then justin turns himself ugly. Millions of cries can be heard from women around the world

Irken: ah yes the nice old meat dance.

Izzy: ooh can you teach it to me!

Irken: sure!

Hellflores: whats so cool about the meat dance

Izzy and irken: everything!

Medium: now a dare by guest

Dare #3 I dare brick to merge with a symbiote

Medium: lololololololololololololol! Brick come merge with this carnage symbiote!

Brick: nooo!

Medium: the story!

Brick: fine!

Brick goes on a rampage and spiderman beats his face

Medium: next dare is form guest

Dare #4 I dare scottvto flash a bunch of kindergardeners, rodney to rape blainley, and for ella to smoke weed

Medium: no thx. I don't wana lose my account!

Medium see you all next time on…

Irken: total!

Izzy: drama!

Hellflores: dare time!


	10. Chapter 10

Medium: welcome back to total drama dare time! Now yesterdays episode was out because I was staying at my friends house and having too much fun with him. I would've done the next episode the, but can you blame me?

Irken: meatttt!  
medium: man I love that dare show

Irken: I believe I asked for dares in the reviews

Medium: yes I dared you to take over the show because its hosted by CHRIS. Anyways, first dare is from curcle. Curcle your becoming quite the famous man in reviews!

Dare #1 I dare Owen to smear Chef's food all over his face and I dare Dave to lick all the foor off Owen's face.  
I dare Justin to smash his favorite mirror and I dare Courtney to smash her phone  
I dare Camereon to fart in Mike's face really loudly and I dare Heather to shave her head.  
I also dare Eva to do the ice bucket challenge ALS

Medium: what is it with people putting the ice challenge in reviews? It makes no sense. Its not real people doing it and its not a famous man writing it. Oh well. A dares a dare. If it isn't too inappropriate its fine.

Izzy and irken: if its too appropriate you must do it!

Medium: ok… dave owen my 2 buds! Owen smear this million year old cheese on ur face!

Owen: meh

He does it

Medium takes daves face pulls out his tongue and force feeds him owens face food

Confessional dave: curcle, what is it with you toturing me the most!

Medium: you know i would like you to say in your next dare why you torture him like that. Im not objecting or judging though!

Medium: Courtney justin throw your mirror and phone so they break!

They do so

Medium: now

Suddenly mike is teleported with his face behind camerons butt and Cameron gets a magical fartsparkle potion shot in his mouth. And the dare is done

Mal: you just knocked mike out cold! Control is mine!

Confessional Cameron: what have I done!?

Mal: finally

Medium: no regrets

Medium: wow! Now heather must shave her head

Heathers hair grows back

24 hours later heather is put inside the mine

24 hours later she comes out worse then amy

Medium: I love doing that! That's what will happen every time you make me shave heads!

Medium blows a whisle and then another and eva appears only for arctic water to fall on her head.

Medium: ok be warned that she will read the reviews and find u! next dare is from

Hellflores: me! Heres my dares copy and pasted! Hey! The dares with dawn licking bricks boots and Brick being merged with a symbiote and mike licking sour cream off B were dares that I did on my dare show

Dares  
Al get hit by a wrecking ball  
Ella, Zoey, Lindsay yo watch Child's play with the lights off  
Vito to get attached by Fang

Hellflores: crazy fact! Breaking bones slightly every time they heal makes them longer but it make the bones rip the flesh! Alehandro will be ripping lots off flesh while someone rides the wrecking ball.

The wrecking ball starts coming

Izzy: I came in like a wrecking ball!

Then al gets hit

Hellflores: another crazy fact! The author doesn't know what childs play is! Another crazy fact! Shark bites look just like knife marks! Vito come here!

Mal: vitos gone

Hellflores: shut the hellflores up!

He then punches mal in the face releasing vito

Hellflores: oh fang! Come here fang! This is the guy who punched u in the finale of tdas!

They fight only for vito to lose

Hellflores: crazy fact! I must give hosting back to medium!  
medium: I love crazy facts. Next dare is from pizza wiz

Dare #3 i dare Dawn to KISS! Scott FRENCH KISS! WITH TONGUE AND LOTS OF IT!  
i dare Rodney to make out with amy  
i dare owen to spend 30 minutes! without eating! muahahahaa!  
duncan and trent kiiiiiiiiisssss! for all the yaoi fans out there! and sierra record it! and tweet send and twert it to EVERYONE you know!  
i dare topher and ella to make out! HARD!  
noah stop being sarcastic for one minute!  
jo admit that you like brick!  
Fang have a tea party with Larry and sasquatchanakwa  
lightening wear a princess ballgown!  
i dare lashawna to dance!  
heather and all make OUT!  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHHAAAAA! NYEHEHEHEHEHEH! IM SOOOO EEEVILL!

Medium: god im tired and I still have so many dares. It is right now where I currently am 11:35 PM. Me and my friend stayed up till 2:00 AM lat night. I fell asleep from simply being tired and awoke at 9:00 AM. Oh im back. I was gone for a cuple minutes. Cott and dawn come French kiss

They did so but as she read his aura she saw complete and utter joy.

Dawn: what the hell is wrong with you!

She slapped him

Scott: what r you talking about?

Dawn: I saw the joy in your aura!

Scott: so what!

Dawn: so what the hell is wrong with you!

She saw a look of failure in his aura

Dawn: wait do you LOVE ME?!

Scott simply went pale and ran as fast as he could

Medium: plz remember to send dares to my other dare shows. Now Rodney make out with the new and much unimproved amy!

Rodney does so with the "I will love you no matter what" look

Medium: now

Suddenly owens stomache is replaced with a trampoline and his taste buds disappear and theres a cooking timer for the magic

Medium: believe it or not, I actually feel kinda bad for him. Now topher and ella kiss again

They do so

Topher: that ellas a good kisser

Ella: this is destiny!

Medium: this is proving quite the couple. I love it!

Hellflores: crazy fact. Those 2 are meant to be!

(Izzy with irken)

Izzy: pay up irken

Irken: you too izzy

They bothe hand each other 50 bux

Medium: now I think I will skip the rest of the dares because you put too many. Next dares are from Kayla bow. I only liked one of her dares though. Izzy take this machine gun and see if dawn wants some "ammo"

Izzy understands perfectly and attacks dawn

Medium: next dares from

Irken: me! Meattttttt. Here are my meaty dares copy and meatttt. Hi! Sorry I haven't reviewed in a while, I have internet probs yay.

Noah: I bring my OC fangirl of u to da show. Her name is Sarah. She is Sierra's cousin yay.

Mike: you must flap your arms like a pickle.

Mal: lick a clock.

Manitoba: Locate which direction is North, South, East, West, and Durf.

Chester: get locked in a room with this random guy I kidnapped.

Svetlana: get in an epic light saber battle with a unicorn

Vito: I GIVE U MAGIC WEE!

Medium: Luke, I am your father... :3

Hellflores: DO DA MEAT JIG!

Also, I need dares for Total Drama Dareshow, plz.

Medium: oh I remember your oc sarah! Shes crazy for noah!

Irken: yes. Meat! Go assistant magic!

Her oc comes

Medium: hello sarah. Noahs over there waiting for you

Irken: lol. Now mike flap your arms like a pickle

Medium: wait what?

Mike flaps his arms

Irken: mal lick this clock

Mal does so

Medium: what are these dares?

Irken: now Manitoba locate north south west east and durf

Manitoba: I will find out what durf is!

Irken: meatttt. Chester go in this room

She suddenly throws a random man in and locks the door.

Irken: that was walter mediums oc. Hes the personality of luther, another oc. Hes the old man of luther. Now Svetlana get in an epic light saber battle with a unicorn

Medium: lets bring in my oc olga, luthers russain gymnast gal, to help

By the author magix olga comes and they fight the unicorn

Irken: now vito take magic

Medium: I think its only fair that you also give magic to Kevin now you can all guess who he is!

Irken: ok. You know now your giving all the personality dares to their meaty Maches. Now medium I am your father

Medium in an Italian accent: I don'teh get eet

Irken: you don't have to. Now hellflores do the meat jig with me

Medium: oh I read ur dare show! I love the meat jig

Medium and hellflores join the jig

Medium: man this is fun

Once their done

Medium: that was so much fun. Even for someone whos sane. Next dares are from—oh wait! Were done! Well see you next time on

Irken and izzy: total

Hellflores: drama

Medium: dare time!


	11. Chapter 11

Medium: hello people and welcome back to total drama dare time! As always I am here with the crazy crew. First dare is from Kayla bow

Dare #1 I dare Duncan to run across the mall wearing a sparkly bra and shouting "I WEAR SUNGLASSES ON MY CHEST!"

Medium: her other dare was for ella to wach a show ive never heard of.

Duncan: you little-

Medium: do the dare!  
he does it

Medium: in the reviews world tour, whoever that guest really is, was offended I skipped his dares. If you don't want me skipping your dares, then don't put music dares! That was the worst part of

Chris: total.. drama… world tour!

Medium: what do u want chris?

Chris: my hair!

Medium: no you want to be in prison

Chris: fine ill stop

Medium: next dare is from curcle

Dare #2 I torture dave because hes my least favorite contestant because he was a whiny baby and all he cared about in total drama was sky. also he lost his hair from a cat in the finale.

I dare Rodney to find a hay in a needlestack  
I dare Amy to say that she loves her sister then give her sister a hug  
I dare Leonard to cast an actual spell  
And finally, I dare Beardo to stop making sound effects for FIVE MINUTES!

Medium: so that's why you torture dave! Makes sense. Oh my god the first thing is right out of a super old episode of sponge bob! Dude do you wach nick! Rodney as sandy told sponge bob, its time to find the hay in the needle stack

Rodney comes out full of holes

Medium: now leonard cast a real spell

Leonard: whippy rippy diddy roop

Nothing happens

Medium: what was supposed to happen?  
leonard: it was supposed to rain

Leonard begins to tear up

Medium secretly uses author magic to make rain

Leonard: finally my spells worked!

Medium puts a finger to his mouth facing da camera then leonard hops away

Medium: not a word. I felt bad for him. Now beardo stop making sound effects for 5 minutes and speack the normal English!

He does so

Medium: I still cant believe you took your dare strait out of sponge bob! Next dares from the mysterious guest himself, THE HINT

Dare #3 Noah: i dare you to compliment alejandro then insult him, whe dont want the universe to blow up.  
Amy: dress up as a chicken and sit in a room with owen.  
Scarlett: bliw up max with a bazooka then toss his remains into a lava pit.  
Ella: i dare you to punch the hideous demon of hell that is planning to lay eggs in our faces, Aka: Sugar.

Medium: well another day another ton of dares.

Irken: meaty dares!

Medium: what is it with you and meat anyway? Tell me in the reviews. Noah give alehandro a compliment sandwich! A quote from ANT farm.

Noah: youre cool and your dumb and your handsome

Medium: so many TV dares. Im not really the crossover type. Scartlett!

Scarlett: wat

Medium: do ett!

Scarlett: finally

She does the dare

Medium: ella punch sugar!

Ella: I cant I refuse

Medium: I sort of agree. But heres a quik dare from me! Topher and ella tell each other your true feelings

Topher: this is probably the cheesiest thing ive ever said but ever since that first kissing dare ive know we were meant to be

Ella: of course were meant to be!

They kiss

Medium: ah tella. Its my new favourite cuple now.

Medium: next dare is from

Irken: me! The dares will be meaty! Meatttttttt. Noah: Spend an hour in a room with Sarah! :3

Mike: breathe on Heather for an hour. If you get hurt, you have to get dangled upside down by your leg.

Mal: You must get slapped across the face by Izzy for an hour.

Chester: scream at Hellflores about meat for an hour.

Svetlana: stand on a raw steak for an hour.

Vito: lick a bird

Manitoba Smith: FLY BIRDY FLY!

Irken: noah sarah! Come in this room

Then she locks the door

Noah: help! I don't wanna be a dad!

Irken: mike breath on heather for an hour!

Heather: phscho hose beast!

Izzy: im psycho hose beast!

Heather: there are 2!

Irken: no my name is irken.

1 hour later mike is hanging by his leg

Mike: someone help me!?

Irken: izy do et!

Izzy: mal, tatse my hand!

She slaps mal

One hour later

Mal: I cant feel my cheek!

Irken: chester! Teach hellflores about meattttttttt

Chester: back in my day meat was impossible to get!

Irken: Svetlana stand on a raw steack for 1 hour!

Svetlana: I have to keep mving to keep my body in tip top shape! I will march on a huge steack!

Irken: vito! Lick a bird!

He does so

Irken: Manitoba! Fly like a bird!

He does so in an airplane

Medium: next dares are from

Hellflores: me! Here are my crazy genious dares! Okay first child plays is a horror movie okay but now  
DARES

Ella go on a date with Topher  
Samey Zoey Dakota and Katie watch Freddy vs Jason with the lights off (Freddy vs Jason is a horror movie about Freddy Kruger fighting Jason Voorhees)  
Mike punch Ale in the face and also ale u can't hit back

Hellflores: did you know more then half the first dates across the world end horribly!

Topher: ella, will you go out with me?

Ella: of course

Medium wiping a slight tear from his eye in real life: its so beautiful.

Hellflores: lets go spy on their date!

Topher: so do you like the restauraunt?

Ella: yes. Whats it called?

Topher: fancy veggies. I know how much you love animals so I took you to a vegetarian place.

The waiter comes: what will you be eating today?

Topher: I will be having the bon jay saladay

Ella: why is there meat on the menue?

Waiter: it's a type of mushroom

Ella: then I will be having that

The waiter leaves

Topher: you know ella, ive always wonderd, how did you get into music and fairy tales?

Ella: Disney movies

Topher: that was one of my guesses

They launch into a Disney conversation then the waiter comes

Ella: this meat is delicious. How did you discover this place?  
topher: I eat salads to stay healthy

They finish eating and leave

Ella: I guess its time to leave

Topher: the dates not over yet. I have something special planned!

He suddenly pulls out an authors whisle

Medium whispering: where did he get that?

Hellflores whispering: who cares lets keep waching

He blows it bringing them to Disney land with cash and tickets

Ella: Disney land Ive always wanted to go!

5 hours later after closing time topher and ella are sitting near the edge of a cliff in California.

Ella: please tell me why were here

Topher: this was the plan for the end of our date

suddenly a cloud moves and they see the moon

ella: its beautiful

topher: just like you

then they kiss and go home

medium then stops topher on his way home

medium: hey topher. That was just beautiful that date. Just one thing though. Can I have my whistle back now. I need it for the other dares.

Topher: after what you did for me today, your wish is my command

Back on the island

Hellflores: mike punch al

Mike does so and al knows he cant fight back

Medium: thank you hellflores for that date. It was the best thing I have ever written

Hellflores: no problem man

Medium: well, see you next time on

Izzy and irken: total!

Hellflores: drama!

Medium: dare time!


	12. Chapter 12

Medium: welcome back! Willow ur a weird guest and u suck ass because you said topher and ella would make a bad couple! Im making this a few hours after last episode. First dares from THE HINT. Who r u the hint? Do u have a account? And why the heck r u using a guest name to do reviews?

Dare #1 The mysterious guest, me likey.  
Sugar: just jump in a lava pit, the longer i look at you, i gain ten extra pounds.  
Lightning: wear a ballerina dress and slap your thighs while saying, im a ballerina.  
Medium: record lightning and put it on youtube.  
Aww man, hideous demon no get punch and evil sister no eaten.

Medium: I actually got a pm from curcle asking me to put him on the show so, author magic!  
curcle: hi!  
medium: ur shift starts tomorrow after curcle tells me ur personality. Now, sugar jump in this lava pit!

She does so.

Medium: u should have worn hellstone! Lightning u know what to do!

Lightning: sha up urs medium!

Lightning pulls out two birds

Medium simply records

Medium: next dares from curcle himself! Describe ur character!

Dare #2 I dare Blainley to become a clown and work for the circus  
I dare Duncan to shave his mohawk and remove all his piercings  
I dare Noah to burn up all of his books  
I dare Trent to do 88 jumping jacks, 88 situps, and then eat eggs with 2 pounds of salt on them (Trent's obsessed with the number nine btw)

Medium: oh blainly! I like ur acrobatics! Become a clown and join da circus!

Blainley: UP URS!

She refuses the dare

Medium: ok

Confessional medium: she doesn't have to join the circus! She can just go in the mine

When blainly falls asleep she teleports to they mine

She comes out worse than the others

Blainley: what the hell did you do!

Confessional medium: it took me 4 hours to make that picture so it better be visible in the chapeter!

Blainley: so ur saying he stuck me in that god damn mine!

Medium: man blainelysaurous rex is furios! Good thing im immortal in this world! Man that took so long! I know I have more dare but, see you next time on

Irken and izzy: total!

Hellflores: drama!

Medium: dare time!


	13. Chapter 13

Medium: well guys, I accidently deleted the episode. But I do have a new website and deviantart! The website is mediumsawsomeweb


	14. Chapter 14

Medium: hello people. God ive been gone so long! First I rage quit when I deleted a chapter then school took up my time! Im glad to be back

Izzy,irken,curcle,hellflores: so are we

Medium: with no further ado, I have tumblr now! Same account name. now the first dare is from THE HINT! Who the hell are u dude! I wana know!

Dare #1

I got one dare.  
Ev: you must drink this *shows a drink that looks like toxic waste*.  
Its made of ransid fish water, monkey dandruf, sweet, 15 day old underwere, belly button lint, curly milk induced barf, bird poop, roadkill, and for texture, whale carcass.  
Drink it.

Medium: hey eva! Ive discovered the coolest energy drink on earth!

Eva snatches it and drinks it!

Medium: with author magic i know tell u what that really is

Eva: what!

Medium: i forgot how fun this was. Man i cant wait for summer vacation! Btw i have some new stuff on deviant art and sally chan, if ur reading this i want that shark scott fan fic! I feel too lazy to finish. See u next time on total!

Hellflores: drama!

Izzy and irken: dare!

Curcle: time!


	15. Chapter 15

Medium: guys I think im inspired! I just had creative writing class and now ive realized how dumb ive been!

Izzy and irkin: of course you've been dumb! You love this show!

Medium: you guys really are mad. But your right. Onto the dares! First off we have pizzawizz! ( god im so tired! Thank god its Friday. I may have had creative writing but before that was sports and that was 30 minutwes ago)

DARE #1 scott and dawn admit your feelings and kiss  
duncan kiss brick! eheheheheheh! post it sierra!  
rodney find the true beauty in samey and dump amy  
topher and ellla start dating!

Medium: author magic!

Scott and dawn are teleported into a kiss but did not stop

Medium: well i guess she loves him. Hmm. Nothing else that CAN be done. Topher and ella are already dating. Next dares on nerdy girl gamer

DARE #2 I dare the ROTI to play mad murderer on Roblox

Medium: mad murderer! I played that game. Its boring. Besides Dakota will just smash the laptop. Next dare is from... wer out of dares! You stop for one month! See you next time ( possibly in weeks ) on

Hellflores: total!

Irken and izzy: drama!

Curcle: dare!

Medium: time!


	16. Chapter 16

Medium: now im mad! Courtney im gonna kill you!

Courtney; why me!

Medium: your like those people who banned me from deviant art! I need a new account now! Okay done im medium2003 now! some of those Courtney dudes who banned me was thecafebaltic and cardgamephantom and shika-paprika! Help me ban them my fans! Like he did to me!

Hellflores: ahem!

Medium: anyway welcome back to total drama dare time! Im sorry if I was ranting on about revenge bans but anyway on to the first dare! And I think im going to be making this episode on author dares!

DARE #1 heather must get her head lazored, get some bull hormones and grow a beard, and drink fat serum!

Medium: fat serum is something I put on deviant art with my old account. Too much makes fat permanent so I will give her too much! Come here heather come here!

Heather: what!

Hellflores holds her down

Medium: you have dares! First eat bull hormones

Medium gives heather bull hormones

Medium: next we shave your bald little head!

Medium shaves her head

Medium: and now drink tons of fat serum!  
medium force feeds hether

Heather is fat hairy and bald

Medium: haha! You look so ugly! And as a BONUS take this gender bender serum also on deviant art.

Medium turns hether to a man

Heath: noooooooooooooooooooooo

Medium: OLOLOLOLOl! Next dare from me!

DARE #2 end the story

Medium: im sorry I just don't feel it. But plz help me report


	17. Chapter 17

Medium: welcome back to total drama dare time! I hope to make this a real and genuine chapter! First dare is from guest. Hmm he wants sky and dave back together? That sounds cool. But if u wana read about that theres this fanfiction I read recently called "will it ever be the same" you'll know it when you read the description. But anyway its first date time! This will be just like chapter 10 the topherXella. Oh dave!

Dave: sky will you go out with me

Sky: yes

Medium smiles in real life

Medium: god I love doing first dates! It shall be at 5pm during Friday! Today in 1 hour!

At fancy veggie the host and hellflores r spying

Sky: so why did you choose this resteraunt dave?

Dave: well I assumed since u wana be a gymnast u would want veggies

Sky: okay then

The waiter arrives

Dave: I will have the broccoli suop

Sky: I will be having a salad

The waiter leaves

Dave: so how did you get your interest in being a gymnast

Sky: well, my dads a coach and after 10 years old it became a hobby

Dave: I always thought of that

The waiter brings food

Waiter: here is The waiter brings food

Waiter: here is your food

Dave: thx

Dave hands the waiter a 20

Medium winks c;

Hellflores: you gave him our money?

Medium: what can I say? Chris is an evil host and im a soft one. They replaced chris with me to reduce law suits and because they felt bad for the campers

Hellflores: lets keep waching

They finish their food

Dave: so sky, do you think that now you would be qualified for the Olympics?

Sky: yes dave y?

Dave blows the authors whisle and gives sky a slip that puts her in the Olympics

Sky: how did u do that?

Dave: un important but you have an Olympics game to get to

They go and sky wins. Then dave comes to medium

dave: alright heres the money that's left over and your authors whistle, and thx

medium: no probs dude. I just like doing those things

dave leaves

medium: now im sorry but we have no time left. See you next time on total drama dare time!


	18. Chapter 18

Medium: darn it! my new deviant art account has been banned and any account I make on this computer automaticly bans! Someone plz tell me what to do about this!

Fans: ahem

Medium: yeah I need help. I keep getting banned! I don't even get stuff off of google anymore nad it still bans me!

Fans: just start the dares!

Medium: fine! First dare is from princess popstar

DARE #1 I dare surgar to be put in a room with ella for an hour, shawn to kiss sadie , and gwen beat up courtney with the help of someone to hold her down bye

Medium: i don't want to kill ella so that wont happen but shawn to kiss Sadie seems fine.

Shawn kisses Sadie

Shawn: ew!

Medium: LOL! Izzy and irken hold down Courtney! Gwen beat her!

They do so

Medium: i am enoying this because if Courtney knew me on deviant art she probably would have been the one to ban me. Next dare is from

Hellflores: me! I dare all the girls to show their bras haha

Medium: umm...

Hellflores: ok so

Scene gets cut

Medium: don't be mad dude but this is rated k for kids. Next dare is from mega movie Monday

DARE #2 Alright, here are my dares.  
For Trent, I dare you to perform your dares while dressed as Disney's Aladdin. Also, you are dared to change into your new outfit infront of everyone.  
Staci, I dare you to slap Mike with a large dead salmon 5 times.  
Scott and Duncan, I dare you both to give yourselves atomic wedgies until one of you passes out. Or unless your underwears rip, I'm fine with either.

Medium: um why do u want trent dressed as a jeenie? And how come ive never had a dare involving once upon a time? Oh wait it has to be in front of the universe! Do et!

He does et!

Medium: hahahhahahha Staci must slap mike with a big dead salmon 5 times? That sounds like

Irken: a dare i would make!

Medium: yeah. Staci

Staci: my great great gruncle jerry invented the item slap! Yeah before him people just used their hands!

She slaps mike

Medium: shes annoying. Next dares from a guest named ILOVEWAFFLES. How weird!

Dare # 3

Noah and Dawn kiss! Yay!

Medium: we only have 3 dares for this chapter! No ones reading anymore! Noah dawn! Do it!

They kiss

Medium: do to having no dares... see you next time on total!

Izzy and irken: drama!

Hellflores: dare!

Curcle: time!

Medium: send more dares plz.


End file.
